I Learned from The Best
by Berry Pixy Stix
Summary: I'm not very good at summaryies but 'll trySora and Tai get into a fight wait no tai broke up with Sora and know he wants her back what does Sora do ? this doesn't make any sence Please Just read and review and no flames people


  
Just to remind you this whole fanfic is in Sora's Thoughts so read and please review it even if it's not that great  
The song is by Whitney Houston  
  
  
  
I Learned From The Best  
  
Tai and I had just started dating about two months ago today Tai called my house on the phone he told  
me he wanted to meet me at the park at 630 today he said it was something important he had to tell me He soon hung up  
the phone. I had finished walking to the park.I saw him sitting on one of the benches wathing the other kids play on the field.  
I walked up to him and sat next to him.  
"So what was so important you wanted to tell me."I said  
"Sora I don't know how to say this but I don't..."He started"Well I don't love you anymore"  
Those words made me feel like my heart was broken into a million pieces I turned my face away from his and looked and the  
ground and cried and cried more than i've ever cried before   
"but why?"I said waiting for a answer"Why?"  
"I can't explain."He said "and if I did it wouldn't make any sense Good-Bye Sora"He finished then ran away I tried to get him but he was  
to fast I tripped over a rock and fell  
"Tai!" I screamed I coundn't see him in the fog so. I slowly go up a walked home.When I got home I walked to my room and laid in my bed  
tears were still falling.The whole night I felt cold like no one cared.I had dreams he would come back but then he would fanish.  
The next day at school I didn't talk much only if a teacher asked me something.the next day was the same too.After about a mouth I  
started to talk more and hang out with my friends more .That basically how the school year went bye and I forogot what happened A month ago.  
A year later I was walking home from school when I was halfway there I heared someone speak.  
"Sora"Tai said  
I continued walking trying not to listen.I felt something on my shoulder.I turned around.  
"What is it?!"I said  
"Why are you so angry?"He said" Any way Sora I Reslised that I still love you"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Did You Really Think That I would Really Take You Back  
Let You Back In my Heart One More Time  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No Tai"I said  
"But I Thought you'd still care"Tai said  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Did You Think I Still Cared That Thered Be One feeling There  
Did You Think You Could Walk Back In My Life  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No I don't care anymore Tai"I said  
"But Sora I missed you and I'm Sorry if hurt you last year"he said  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So You Found You Miss The Love You Throw away  
Baby, But You found It Out To late  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Tai I missed you A year ago when you left but you didn't come back and I don't want it to happen again"I said  
I could tell he was holding back tears.He turned his head as a tear ran down from his face to the cement.he slowly hiped it away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And So You Know The Way It Feels To Cry   
The Way That I Cried When You Broke My World In 2  
And Baby I Learned The Way To Brake A Heart  
I Learned From The Best   
I Learned From You  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora I'm sorry why can't you forgive me?"Tai said and grabed my hand Slowly  
"you don't know how I felt when you left me And I toldv you already I don't want it to happen again!"I said pulling my hand away from him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
I Remember Cold Nights Tears I Thought Would Never Dry  
How You Shattered My World With Your Good-Bye  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora I Promise I'll never let that happen again"He said softy  
"Tai I can't trust you anymore what don't you understand"I Cried  
~*~*~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I Would Have Sold my Soul Then Just To Have You Back Agian  
But Now You Are Last Thing On My Mind  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora I'm really sorry and I have changed" Tai said Tear Started to form in my eyes,  
"Tai You ran away from me that night I would have done anything tomake you come back but you ran away''I said running out of things to say  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Now You Say Your Sorry and you Change Your ways  
Sorry But Your Changed Your ways To Late  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sora I really Changed And i Love you more then every before"He Screamed tears were Pouring from his eyes  
"I don't care anymore" I said  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~**~*~*~  
And So You Know The Way It Feels To Cry  
The Way That i Cried When You broke My world in 2  
And Baby I Learned The Way To Brake A Heart  
I Learned From the Best  
I learned From You  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*  
He tried to kiss me I smacked his face I was extremly mad at him]  
He touched His face it was bleeding  
"I'm Sorry Sora"He said quietly he cried hard"why won't you just forgive me you dont have to be so mean"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So When All You Got Are Sleepless Night  
When Those tears Are Clouding Up Your Eyes  
Just Remember It WAs You Who Said Good-Bye  
Said Good-Bye  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tai ran Off ''I'm Sorry Sora'' Was The Last Thing I ever heard Him say i slowly walked back home  
the next day a school I didn't see Tai  
when it was time for recess I found tai he was covered with snow he had Just died 


End file.
